Manufactures of light emitting diodes (LEDs) have long had the problem of fabricating high efficiency LEDs. High efficiency LEDs can be made in laboratory settings, but cannot be reliably obtained on 100% of production. As a consequence, LEDs are categorized into “bins” of varying efficiency. LEDs can also be categorized into bins for color temperature and color rendering index (CRI). Companies that manufacture LED light producing devices (e.g., LED light bulbs) are required to pay a premium for high efficiency LEDs, which need to be culled from the full distribution of LEDs produced by the LED manufacturer. Cost savings on the order of 50% or more could be realized if the full distribution of LEDs could be used instead of the culled high efficiency LEDs. Use of a manufacturer's full distribution of LEDs, however, poses challenges due to significant variations in efficiency (optical power/electrical power in lm/W), color or color temperature, and/or color rendering index among un-culled LEDs.